


New Body, New Preferences

by Froyduhr



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Blow Jobs, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M, sub!Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 06:08:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3436334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Froyduhr/pseuds/Froyduhr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor finds out something new about his new persona.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Body, New Preferences

**Author's Note:**

> My first Brigadi3rd fic.

TITLE: New body, new preferences  
FANDOM: Doctor Who  
DOCTOR: Pertwee (3)  
SEASON: IDK  
PAIRING(S): Brigadi3rd  
WARNING: smexy times, S&M  
RATED: There shall be bangin’  
\---

The Doctor didn’t quite know what it was about Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart that made him feel this way; maybe the man’s sexy moustache, or his dominating personality?  
There were many things about himself that the Doctor still had to explore, to find out about his own new personality.  
But one thing seemed certain; he was completely and utterly in love with the Brigadier.  
DWDWDWDWDWDW  
He had first understood his feelings when the Brigadier had accidentally slapped him with his baton. The Brigadier had been feeling very guilty for the continuing days, when the alien had had a dark mark on his neck after the accident. But the Doctor had realized; in this regeneration he was…quite the masochist.  
The Doctor was thinking about this as he his eyes were basically glued to the man of his desire’s magnificent bahooky as the UNIT soldier was bending down to look at the latest project of the Doctor.  
“This is excellent.” The human exclaimed and looked up at the Doctor. “Excellent indeed.” The Doctor replied, still looking at the Brigadier’s bum.  
Alistair raised one eyebrow and looked at the Timelord with what could only be described as a face of lust.  
“Do I have something stuck to my behind?” The Brigadier asked with a grin. The Doctor looked back with a matching grin. “Hmmm, no, I think not. It is just a glorious example of the human bahooky.” He said.  
Alistair straightened his back and walked up to the alien and placed his hands on the inwards curve over the sexy man’s hips.  
“Are you proposing what I think you are, Doctor?” The Brigadier purred with a silky voice, which sent shivers down the Doctor’s spine.  
The white-haired man’s eyes widened with arousal. “Depends on what you think I am suggesting.” He said, rolling his hips against the UNIT soldier’s.  
The Brigadier looked into the Doctor’s eyes, his eyes dark and dominant. The look turned the alien’s knees to jelly.  
The Brigadier let the Gallifreyan man fall to his knees, so that the alien’s face was at the perfect height for the Earther’s groin.  
Alistair pulled at his uniform until he had freed his hardening cock. Then, with the free hand he gripped the white curls of a mane which grew out of the man’s scalp.  
The Doctor, with some help of the human in front of him, managed to take the entirety of the man’s impressive member down his throat(apparently, he did not have a gag-reflex either).  
“Oh, gods!” The Brigadier gasped as the Doctor swallowed. The Brigadier looked down and his green eyes met the Doctor’s sky-blue orbs. Alistair stroke the alien’s soft, white hair and the blue eyes darkened with a daring look.  
The Brigadier’s hold of the Doctor’s hair tightened and he began thrusting into the man’s willing throat.  
The Doctor was unfamiliar to being the submissive part in his sexual life, but the again; new body, new preferences; this one really liked to be dominated like this.  
With a grunt, the Brigadier spilled his seed down the alien’s throat. The man pulled out of the warm mouth and they both heaved for air.  
The Doctor dried his mouth on his jacket-arm and looked up at the Brig. Alistair looked down at the over 450 years old man and as their eyes once again met, they smiled to each other; knowing that the fun had just started.


End file.
